King and Assassin
by wuzimiko
Summary: REVISED.Kou Shuurei is not just your average sixteen year old girl,she is actually an excellent assassin . However,one day she receives a letter which informed her that she will be the king's consort! How will her life turn out as an assassin and a girl!
1. Letter

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

**You mean I'm the consort for the king?!**

* * *

"Hmm……interesting."

The top assassin of the whole of Saiunkoku, Kou Shouka, examined the sheet of paper with slight amusement. However, considering that the room he is sitting in is filled with

Katana, knife, metal bars etc wielding people, each with a scar or two on the face or a leg in bandage, maybe it wasn't so amusing after all.

A girl around sixteen years of age sat in formal posture in front of him. With much hesitation, she finally uttered,

"……Father."

Kou Shuurei tensed when her father did not look up, or even respond. Stealing a glance up, she saw that her father is actually smiling.

Her head shot back down again.

It's not that her father did not smile before. In fact, he smiled all the time. But this was a life-threatening smile that Shuurei did not see very often.

However, in that single glance, Shuurei already scanned the appearance of the letter in replayed it in her mind.

_  
Red_ _……with the imperial seal on it._

The Kou Clan is a clan of assassins who are hired by royalty, to assassinate royalty. Kou Shouka, also known as the Black Wolf, is the current head of the Clan. That is also the reason why at the tender age of sixteen, Kou Shuurei has been subjected to various assassinations as she is the daughter of the leader. In the clan, the leader positions are not passed down by blood. It is the strongest who survive.

Kou Shuurei, however, could not take her mind off the letter. Assignments are often delivered in black letters with the Royal seal, but a red letter with the Imperial Seal is not what you receive everyday.

Shuurei did not know why, but she just had a bad feeling about this. Father did not usually call her down to "the Room" for assignments – usually through Seiran. But apparently, this time's different.

_  
Maybe this is a special assignment……_

"Shuurei." A deep voice she immediately recognized as her father spoke.

"Yes, Father." Shuurei instinctly straightened her back.

_  
Here it comes._

"Well...…how should I say this……?"

Shuurei filched. It's not like Father to hesitate like this.

"You know the current emperor?" the voice continued.

"……Yes." Shuurei replied.

"Well, apparently he wants you as his consort."

Shuurei blinked.

Shuurei blinked again.

"Ehhhhhhhh?!"

Kou Shouka just smiled at his daughter. To be exact, his dumbstruck daughter.

Now,now……how will this turn out……?

* * *

ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY.


	2. Trap

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Of Assassinations and my Fiance**

**

* * *

  
**

"So……this is the palace……" Shuurei muttered as she entered the Royal garden.

The first thing to do when an assassin enters an unknown territory is to explore and filter out available hiding spots. As an assassin, making an excuse to wander the place was the first thing she did upon entering that towering palace gates.

"_Be careful."_

That was the last thing Seiran said before sending her up the carriage that brought her to the palace.

"This is……my future home." Shuurei whispered to herself.

A gentle gust of wind delivered the faint scent of sakura, as well as a deadly killing intent. The warmth in Shuurei's eyes immediately turned icy and sharp. She dropped to the ground, half crouching, her hand reaching for the hidden pocket in her boots.

_BEHIND!_

Two men in guards' uniform suddenly dropped from the sakura tree behind her. In one fluid movement, she twirled from her current position, and threw out the needles she held with deadly accuracy. The needles buried into the chest of one, who fell to the ground in slow motion, undoubtedly dead. However it missed the other assassin, who took off at alarming speed. Shuurei immediately gave chase, and slipped to hand a hidden dagger in her sleeve.

_One down. Another to go._

The other assassin pulled out the twin swords from his sleeve, and slipped into defense mode as he fought and sprinted towards the designated place. While fighting, he managed steal a glance back and saw the girl close to his heels.

"Good," he thought.

That was when he suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned. Blood splattered all over Shuurei's dress as the dagger slit the man's throat in a clean slash.

* * *

Shuurei was not able to stop in time to retract her dagger before it slit man in front of her. She watched as blood splattered on her clothes, as crimson spread through the open wound in front of her eyes. She watched as the man finally limped to the ground in slow motion as she held the dagger that is now stained red.

_Why?! Why did he stop so suddenly?!_

Suddenly, Shuurei heard a twig crack behind her. Immediately she swung around, graceful yet deadly. The dagger now rested on the neck of the stranger, who wore eyes that pierced through hers.

"What are you doing in my palace?" asked the stranger, his voice unusually cold.

The man was young, and had long hair that flowed with the motion of the wind. Shuurei's breath hitched when she recognized the man. The man in the portrait that was given to her.

_He...he's..._

Shuurei's eyes widened in realization as she finally realized the real purpose of the assassination. She recalled Seiran's words before her departure,

"_Be careful."_

"You are……Shi Ryuki……" Shuurei gasped, the dagger still on the neck of the young king. The skin against the blade was cut, and a trickle of blood made its way down the dagger, finally broke as it smashed against the moist ground soaked with blood.

_  
"Oh," Shuurei thought, "oh shit."_

_

* * *

  
_

In "the Room", Shi Seiran knelt before the Head of the Kou House, his head bowed low. Silence was broken when the Black Wolf finally spoke,

"How did it go?"

Seiran replied, slow and clear, "Mission accomplished."

* * *

All Disclaimers Apply.


End file.
